


Lost Kids

by Shioriichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fem!Kagami, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, Kids, M/M, Multiple Pairings, OOC?, Parents, Romance, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!Takao - Freeform, female Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shioriichi/pseuds/Shioriichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the distant future. AU. Genderbend. Kuroko helped several kids and guess what? They are related to the GOM(except Murasakibara, since he's with Kuroko).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kise Ryoichi

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy~ 0`30 hehe 
> 
>  
> 
> CREATED ON 10/4/2013.
> 
> ENDED ON 10/8/2013.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First the yellow head kid....

It was dark, cold. Kuroko was walking along the street, one hand carrying a plastic bag of ingredients and the other holding a stick popsicle, it's teal blue, just like her hair. She licked the popsicle over and over again, making sure it didn't dripped.

"Mummy... Daddy..." Kuroko stopped as she heard a sobbing coming from an alley nearby, there, was much darker and colder than the night right now. Kuroko ate the last piece and placed the stick into his plastic bag. She inched closer to the sobbing, and found a blonde hair boy about 5 years old.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked gently, there's some emotion spotted but it was just because she didn't want to scare the little boy. The blonde kid stared up at Kuroko, stopped sobbing.

"Mummy... Daddy..." The blonde repeated, started sobbing again.

"Hush... Hush..." Kuroko comforted the boy as she patted his head. The blond kid stopped crying and stared into Kuroko's teal orbs.

"Why don't we go find them?" Kuroko asked, smiling. The kid nodded and held Kuroko's hand tight.

"What is your name anyway?" Kuroko asked again, staring at the kid.

"Kise Ryoichi!" The blonde kid said, beaming with happiness that he could finally meet his mother and father again.

Kuroko stared at the blonde kid, "Kise... Ryoichi?!" She thought as she observed the kid, who now gave a curious look about the silence.

"No doubt. Kise-kun's son." Kuroko mentally concluded at the blonde kid's identity. The blonde kid had blonde hair and a total model look similar to his father and pink orbs, maybe his mother.

"Kise-ni-gou, where's your house?" Kuroko asked Ryoichi, Ryoichi frowned at 'nickname'.

Ryoichi looked at his watch and pulled out a slip, and thrust it into Kuroko's face.

"Hm... Let's see... In Kanagawa Prefecture..?!" Kuroko almost squeaked. "Wait how did you end up in Tokyo?!"

Ryoichi just shook his head. Kuroko sighed, held the boy's hand tighter.

"Let's go your parents instead..." Kuroko sighed again, walking out of the alley and headed to Maji Burger.

They settled in Maji Burger and Kuroko took her phone out.

"Kise-ni-gou. Do you have one of your parent's number?" Kuroko asked.

Ryoichi hesitated, and she saw it. "Hm... It's alright." Kuroko smiled, easing his conflict.

"Big Sister, can I trust you?" Ryoichi suddenly blurt out and it made Kuroko chuckled.

"It's up to you..." Kuroko said, dialing Kise's number, while thinking, "It's been 10 years... I guess I can try..."

Click. "It work!" Kuroko thought.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. "Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked.

"What is it?" He asked. "You see. I found-" "Ryoichi?!" Kise interrupted Kuroko.

"Yes" Kuroko almost deadpanned. "I'm in Maji Burger now..."

"Really?! I'm near. Stay there!" Kise said in relief and Kuroko cut the line.

"Kise-ni-gou. Your father's coming." Kuroko assured the restless boy.

"Really?!" Ryoichi beamed with happiness as he asked.

"Yes." Kuroko smiled.

A few moments later, Kise, wearing a while scarf with black tight top and a pair of black jeans with a sunglasses and hat, came running in. He looked around and spotted the teal hair girl with a blonde hair kid.

"Ryoichi!" Kise said happily as he ran toward Ryoichi and hugged him tight, earning some stares but luckily for the sunglasses and the hat that no one knew he's the ex famous model, and now a pilot, Kise Ryouta.

"Thank you!" Kise thanked Kuroko, still hugging Ryoichi.

"Daddy, you're hurting me..." Ryoichi huffed and Kise apologized.

"Big sister! Thank you!" Ryoichi ran and hugged Kuroko's leg.

"Your welcome, Kise-ni-gou." Kuroko said and Ryoichi frowned again, while Kise almost burst out laughing.

"Kise-ni-gou?" Kise asked, holding his laughter back. Kuroko nodded.

"No! Ryo-i-chi." Ryoichi pouted.

"Ryoichi-kun." Kuroko bent down as she said and Ryoichi's face brightened.

Ryoichi took advantage of that and kissed Kuroko's face.

"Kya!~" A familiar voice squeaked.

"Mummy, stop that." Ryoichi's face immediately turned sour.

It was Momoi Satsuki.

"So Momoi-san and Kise-kun..?" Kuroko asked. That made both of them blushed.

"Kurokocchi... I-I" Kise stuttered.

"Mummy! Daddy! I want to marry Big Sister!" Ryoichi said, smiling brightly.

Kuroko froze, blushed and now it's her time to stutter, "Ryo-Ryoichi-kun?!"

Momoi squeaked at the cuteness along with Kise.

"Big Sister, what's your name?" Ryoichi asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko said, still blushing.

"Tetsuki-nee! I will make you my bride!" Ryoichi said, proudly.

Kuroko smiled and said, "But I'm taken." That earned Kise and Momoi's curiosity, Ryoichi just stared, he didn't know what that meant.

"Now who did he learnt that from?" Kuroko teased as she changed the subject and eyed at Kise, Kise blushed.

"Anyway, let's go, Ryoichi, Satsukicchi. See you, Kurokocchi~" Kise almost stuttered as he grabbed Momoi and Ryoichi's hand and walked out of Maji Burger, heading home. Kuroko nodded before they left.

Kuroko stayed at the clock in the shop. "I guess I need to go home now, Atsushi's going to tear that supermarket down if I don't go soon." She thought, leaving the Maji Burger.

* * *

"I'm home..." Kuroko said, taking her shoe off, and headed to the kitchen.

"So late, Tsuki-chin~" The purple head, her husband and a patisserie, Murasakibara Atsushi, whined.

"Sorry..." She apologized. "Now, let's make cake~" After she said that, Murasakibara brightened up like a little kid ready to receive his presents and headed to the kitchen.

"Tsuki-chin, Vanilla? Chocolate?" Murasakibara suggested. Kuroko smiled.

"Vanilla." She deadpanned. Murasakibara smiled too and they started making some vanilla flavored cake.


	2. Aomine Taki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next, comes the anxious family...

"Atsushi..." Kuroko said, tugging the purple head's shirt.

"Hm..?" Murasakibaara stopped eating the piece of vanilla cake and turned to Kuroko.

"Are you sure you're not going to bring this to work?" Kuroko asked. Murasakibara nodded.

"Tsuki-chin's cake's mine~" He said childishly as Kuroko chuckled.

"Well then, I need to write my manuscript or Kagami-san will..." Kuroko paused. "I don't know..."

"Remember to clean the dishes..." Kuroko said, before disappearing in her working room.

"Yes~" Murasakibara said, continue eating Kuroko's vanilla cake.

After a few minutes, "Tsuki-chan~ I'm going to work~" Murasakibara said, walking in, kissing Kuroko's forehead.

"Be careful, alright..." Kuroko said as she continued writing her manuscript.

She knew she wouldn't finish everything by today, it'll be a miracle if she did. Time flies and she stared at the finished manuscript. "I finished." Kuroko sighed in disbelief. Kuroko stared at the time, still have time before dinner.

"I guess I'll fax this over to Kagami-san..." Kuroko mentally said, and clicked some buttons and stuff.

'Fax and Printing Done' showed on the screen. Kuroko saved it and closed the laptop.

* * *

"Atsushi?" Kuroko called out, walking into the shop 'MuraKuro Bakery'.

"Sorry, we're- Oh, Kuroko-chan!" Himuro stuttered.

"Tsuki-chin~" Murasakibara called out, hugging Kuroko. "I'm tired~" Murasakibara complained.

"Yup~ Today's twice the usual~" Himuro said happily.

"Good work, Tatsuya-san..." Kuroko said, smiling.

Murasakibara nudged his head towards Kuroko's neck, asking for praising.

"Same goes to you, Atsushi~" Kuroko said, smiling more beautiful than just. "Now, let's clean up and we can go~" Kuroko added.

They went cleaning up the kitchen and Himuro closed the shop.

"See you tomorrow, Murasakibara-kun." Himuro said, walking away, waving towards the couple.

"See you, Himuro~" Murasakibara said, waving back, as well as Kuroko.

"Now, dinner?" Kuroko asked, as Murasakibara held Kuroko's hand and nodded.

They started heading home, until, "Wait! Mother!" A girl's voice called out, raising her hand and stopped Kuroko. Murasakibara turned back to see a dark blue long hair girl with unique eyebrows and dark blue orbs. "Mother?" Murasakibara and Kuroko repeated in unison.

"Yes! Are you my mother? Is your name Kuroko Tetsuki?!" Her question seemed to pierce through Murasakibara's heart. It hurts and Murasakibara looked as if he wanted to crushed the girl's very existence.

"Atsushi, calm down..." Kuroko held Murasakibara's hand tighter and he did so too. "Yes, my name is Kuroko Tetsuki but... I'm not your mother." Kuroko deadpanned.

"But, but, Father pointed in between this picture and this picture, said she just came back from America and there's only one girl same in this two picture, and there are names behind the picture! And... I really want to see mother!" The girl showed the pictures to them. It was a picture of when they were in middle school and another high school.

"There's still more girls. And I didn't go to America..." Kuroko said.

"I mean, Father's hugging you in this one!" The girl exclaimed immediately. There's two people hugging Kuroko, Kise and Aomine.

"Kise and Aomine, Bastard..." Murasakibara cursed lowly, forgetting the honorifics, enough to be heard by Kuroko only. Kuroko only held his tighter, signalling him to calm down.

"Your name is..?" Kuroko asked, benting down. "Those eyebrows... Kagami-san... Oh... Aomine-kun and Kagami-san..." She thought while Murasakibara's thoughts are "Aomine. Kise. Aomine. Kise. Aomine. Kise. Die."

At the same time, the duo sneezed.

"Aomine Taki!" The girl said happily. Snap.

"What was that sound..." Kuroko thought, she felt an intimidating aura behind her.

"Mother, can you go home with me?" Taki pleaded.

"I told I'm not your mother..." Kuroko tired explaining and keeping the purple head to not lose control.

Growl. Taki blushed immediately. Growl. Murasakibara immediately stopped, and whined, "Tsuki-chin... I'm hungry..."

Kuroko chuckled at both of them. "Why don't we head home and you come with us for a dinner..?" Kuroko offered and Taki accepted it.

* * *

"Damm! Where's Taki!" Aomine cursed, worrying about his daughter.

"Daiki... Where's Taki? I thought you want to bring her here?" A red hair with black highlights, unique eyebrow and red orbs, Kagami Taiyou, said.

"Well... I..." Aomine stuttered lamely.

"You?" Kagami narrowed her eyes.

"Lost her..." Aomine admitted lamely again.

"You what?!" Kagami, now furious, almost screamed. "You're a police and you lost your own daughter?!" Kagami scolded, then sighed.

"Why don't we go to my author's house and see if she can help?" Kagami suggested.

"Yeah..." Aomine said, feeling guilty.

* * *

"Thanks for the food~" Murasakibara and Taki said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Wait, when did they become good friends?" Kuroko thought, staring at the scene.

"Tsuki-chin! Get her out!" Murasakibara pouted, hugging Kuroko tightly as they sat in the living room.

"No! Mother's coming with me!" Taki said, pulling Kuroko out of Murasakibara's gasp but failed to do so.

"I said I'm not!" Kuroko almost snapped.

"Yes!" "No!" Murasakibara and Taki started verbal fighting of 'Yes' and 'No'.

Ding Dong. Kuroko stood up and got the door. "Ah. Kagami-san, Aomine-kun, welcome~" Kuroko greeted the visitors. Upon hearing 'Aomine-kun', both Taki and Murasakibara rushed towards to door.

"A-ho-mi-ne-chin!" Murasakibara jumped on Aomine and crashed him to the ground.

"Omfph" Aomine groaned in pain.

"Now that's your mother~" Kuroko pointed at Kagami, giggling.

At the first sight, Taki stared for a few seconds, then leaped towards Kagami, shouting, "Mother!" while sobbing. Same to Kagami, she was also sobbing, seeing her daughter safe. Murasakibara got up, refreshed and continued to hug Kuroko.

"What the?! Your author is Tetsu?! And why is Taki here?!" Aomine shot out a tons of question.

"Yes, I am. And apparently because of you, she misunderstand that I was her mother and made Atsushi this angry." Kuroko explained and used two hand, like pulling the air vertically to portrait Murasakibara's anger.

"Wow." Aomine lamely gasped. "Mine-chin, Stu-pid~" Murasakibara teased.

"Anyway, Kagami-san, how's the script? Good? Bad?" Kuroko asked.

"No. No, you do fine~ I just want to tell you they need you to make one to three page long for the magazines by next month." Kagami informed.

"... Okay." Kuroko said, and there goes her soul coming from her body.

"Thank you, Tetsuki-nee-san and Mura-oji-san!" Taki waved her hand as she said before leaving.

Aomine laughed at Murasakibara's nickname while Murasakibara just didn't care.

"More cakes?" Kuroko asked, closing the door.

"Okay~" Murasakibara answered as he nodded.

"I want to make Mango plus Chocloate cake~ And name it 'Daiyou'" Kuroko said.

"Mine-chin and Kagami-chin?" Murasakibara asked innocently. Kuroko nodded and answered, "Yes." She smiled.


	3. Akashi Seijuurou, no Aka Sei?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then unknown red head kid appeared...

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara, who is still doing his cake, but... In the science room?! Where all the potions and random stuff was made and stored?!

"Atsushi... It's 1AM already..." Kuroko said, rubbing her eye.

"Tsuki-chin, you can go to sleep... I'll be in bed after I finished this, okay?" Murasakibara assured the teal girl as he left the cake alone, kissed her lips then her forehead and patted her. Kuroko nodded and left the science room, headed back to their room.

Once, Kuroko left. Murasakibara poured a red potion onto the cake for flavoring but little did he know, that wasn't the one he made, that was the one Kuroko made for the testing on animals, as she really want to see the kitten in a negative age or mini version and if it's possible. The potion is like a shrinking or turning into a child. Who knows how long the effect last, only the one who made it knows.

"Yay!~ It's done~" Murasakibara said, he did taste the sample with the potion he made, but this one he didn't.

"Now, I just need to sent it to Aka-chin~" He thought as he placed the cake in the box and asked one of his Akashi's subordinate to sent it there. He yawned and headed to the room and slept.

* * *

The cake was sent to Akashi pretty soon. Akashi was same as Murasakibara, staying up late at night, so he decided to eat the cake as dessert, and he ate it. Akashi done his work, prepared to go to sleep, as he was unexceptionally tired than usual. He didn't even reached the bed and he fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Akashi-sama! Akashi-sama!" The familiar voice hit him and he slowly opened his eyes. The voice belonged to his butler.

"What is it, Tanaka-san?" Akashi asked. Wait. Somthing is not right. Tanaka is taller than usual "Did you grow again, Tanaka-san?" Akashi asked, as he sat up. Wait, something is not right again. The ceiling is higher than usual. He stared. Then, to his hands, then to his legs, then to the mirror. Akashi had turned into his 5 year old self but his left eye is still yellow-orange. Tanaka kept silent, even though Akashi is now a 5 year old kid, that doesn't mean his intimidating aura will be gone.

"Atsushi." Akashi narrowed his eyes while Murasakibara sneezed.

"Prepare a car. I'm going to Atsushi's workplace." Akashi ordered sharply.

"Yes." Tanaka hurried out and prepared the car.

* * *

"Good morning, Tatsuya-san." Kuroko greeted and bowed slightly.

"Good morning Himuro~" Murasakibara greeted lazily, bowing his head only.

"Good morning, Kuroko-chan and Murasakibara-kun~" Himuro greeted back, bowing.

"Let's get started~" Himuro said, putting on an apron.

Kuroko and Murasakibara went into the kitchen and started baking cakes and pastry together. "Aww~ How sweet~" Himuro thought.

Ring. "Welcome~" Himuro greeted the customer. It was Kasamatsu Yukio, her husband, Imayoshi Shoichi, and their twins kids, Imayoshi Yui and Imayoshi Ichi.

"What do want today, Imayoshi-san?" Himuro asked happily.

"French bread and some specials made by Murasakibara-kun~" Imayoshi said.

"Okay." Himuro said, taking a french bread and handed it to them along with a paper bag.

Imayoshi paid the exact amount for the french bread but not yet the specials. "Yukio-chan, Ichi-kun and Yui-chan, let's sit there and wait." Imayoshi suggested to his wife.

"Here are some sweets for Himuro-san and Murasakibara-san..." Kasamatsu offered politely and handed the bag of sweets to Himuro.

"Thank you very much, Kasamatsu-san" Himuro thanked the said girl as he received the gifts.

Imayoshi Yui looked exactly like her mother except for the hair and orbs color, which is her father's. Imayoshi Ichi looked like his father without glasses but the orbs color is his mother's.

"Tatsuya-san, here..." Kuroko said as she smmiled, giving him the tray of pieces of strawberry's cakes created by Murasakibara, name it as 'Chocolat caché'.

"Wah!" The twins exclaimed. "What is this?" They asked, looking Kuroko.

"It's 'chocolat caché'" Kuroko said.

"Cho-co-la-ce-a?" They tried to repeat, making Kuroko chuckle.

"'Chocolat caché' means Hidden Chocolate." Kuroko explained.

"But there's no chocolate!" They pointed out. "It's strawberry!"

"That's why it's called 'Hidden Chocolate'" Kuroko said again, chuckling.

"Want to try?" Kuroko offered. They looked at their parents asking for permission.

"Go on... We want to try too." Kasamatsu said.

"Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko introduced.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu introduced. "My husband, Imayoshi Shoichi and the twins, Yui and Ichi."

Kuroko served 4 pieces of cake onto 4 plates and put it on the table. Kasamatsu cut it and ate a small bite of it. She widen her eyes.

"Is it not nice?" Kuroko asked, worried about it.

"No! Tetsuki-nee-chan! It's delicious!" The twins exclaimed.

"Kuroko-chan... The warm chocolate sauce inside matches the dark chocolate covered in red on the exterior!" Imayoshi praised.

"It's full of love!" The 4 of them said in unison, which Kuroko's eyes widen.

"Yup~ It's for Tsuki-chin~ Plus she's here, so I put in extra hard work and love into doing that cake~" Murasakibara explained, pulling Kuroko back inside the kitchen to do more cakes and pastry. "Excuse us~" Murasakibara said.

The 4 of them chuckled. "Then, it's decided 8 pieces of 'Chocolat caché'" Imayoshi said, handed the money and receive the paper box in plastic bags of 'Chocolat caché'.

"Come again." Himuro said. "Yeah! Bye bye!" The twins said, waving their hand before leaving.

"Here's more of 'Chocolat caché'" Kuroko handed two more trays of cakes to Himuro.

Ring. "Welcome~" Kuroko said, greeting the customer since Himuro is busy. It was a kid, red hair, hetero-chromatic eyes and intimidating aura, that resembles  _someone_  too much.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko failed to recognized the kid as she asked.

"Te-" "Hey~ I brought my friend here today~" A brown short hair girl, Aida Riko, said, interrupted the kid while pulling Kagami.

"Same here~" Her husband, Hyuuga Jenpei, said, pulling Aomine.

"Ah. Kagami-san. Aomine-kun. Hello." Kuroko greeted.

"Wait, be careful!" Kuroko said, hugging the kid away from the people's feet. The kid, Akashi, widen his eyes and slightly blushed. "Her-Her -Too close!" Akashi thought.

"So sorry! Are you alright?!" Riko apologized, putting her hands together. "Wait... This kid look like someone..." Riko thought as she felt the aura. "Wait! He even feels like _him_!"

"Kuroko-chan... Who's this?" Riko asked.

"I don't know... What's your name..?" Kuroko asked Akashi, and to only earned stares.

"Tetsuki don't know who I am? Then..." Akashi thought, he smirked. "Aka Sei." Akashi simply replied.

"Did the kid just smirked?! Wait.. Aka Sei, Aka Sei... Akashi Seijuurou?!" Riko mentally screamed.

"Being too smart is not good at all..." Akashi turned and said in a low voice to Riko.

"What the hell?!" Riko mentally said, and wanted to punch the little liar, Akashi.

"Sei-kun, come here and have some cake, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" Kuroko offered. Growl, Akashi didn't blush but walked towards Kuroko.

"Um..." Akashi stared at Kuroko. "Ah. It's Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko introduced.

"Tetsuki-nee-san..." Akashi said, slightly smirking but Kuroko didn't noticed as she placed a plate of 'Chocolat caché' in front of Akashi on the table, along with a fork. Akashi eyed at the cake, "It couldn't hurt right..." He took the fork and ate it.

"Delicious!" Akashi almost squeaked his thoughts out.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-san, Riko-san and Hyuuga-senpai, try this!" Kuroko said, passing a plate of 'Chocolat caché' to each of them.

"Well then," They took a bite of it.

Kagami ate the whole thing, putting her thumb up. Aomine ate the whole thing too, putting the thumb up. Riko ate and cried, saying it was delicious. Hyuuga ate the whole thing, trying to keep cool but failed as his shining eyes betrayed him. They all bought the 'Chocolat caché' and went off. While Akashi stayed there, Murasakibara pouted as he came out.

"'Chocolat caché' and Tsuki-chin is all mine!" Murasakibara hugged Kuroko, who is currently thinking 'Cute!'

"Ah! It's Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said as he noticed Akashi. "Ho... So, Atsushi knows me." Akashi thought.

"Aka-chin..?" Kuroko repeated and pointed at kid Akashi. Murasakibara nodded.

Kuroko looked closer and realized it was her old friend. She is shocked but didn't show it.

"But when did Aka-chin shrink?" Murasakibara pointed out.

"It's because of your cake, Atsushi." Akashi bluntly stated.

"Cake?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, last night cake." Akashi said.

"... Atsushi... Did you by chance touch any potion there?" Kuroko asked the now sulking Murasakibara. Murasakibara reluctantly nodded his head.

"But I use the one I mix..." Murasakibara defended.

"Why don't we go check... I'm sure you might have use of my potion..." Kuroko concluded.

"Tatsuya-san, take of the shop, alright? We'll be back soon." Kuroko said and Himuro nodded.

They got onto Akashi's limo and drove to Murasakibara's residence. They got off, walked in and headed to the science room. Akashi eyed at the different potion placed, shivered a bit, "Tetsuki might be scarier than me... Who knows what these potions do..."

"Ah. Found it! No label on it." Kuroko exclaimed and drank the potion. That shocked Murasakibara and Akashi.

"Tsuki-chin! That's dangerous!" Murasakibara warned, hugging Kuroko tightly.

"I'm fine... This is the one you mixed... Here, drink." Kuroko assured the purple head and drank it.

"Taste like sweet," Murasakibara smiled as he said, licking his lips.

"So what did he pour into the cake, he gave me." Akashi asked, still not getting his solution.

"Shrinking potion, whether is age or size or memory... That's for the little kitten though..." Kuroko slightly pouted.

"So how do you reversed it?" Akashi asked, wanting a straight answer.

"Drink this!" Kuroko thrust the blue-color potion out labelled 'normal effect'.

Akashi hesitated but he drank it and fell into unconscious the next second.

"Aka-chin!" Murasakibara panicked.

"Don't worry... Can you help him up to the limo, Atsushi?" Kuroko asked.

Murasakibara nodded, slightly scared of the science room but he would still do sweet potion in here though. In Murasakibara's arm, Akashi slowly became bigger and back to his normal age and size. Murasakibara just eye widen in awe.

"He won't remember today though... Or I think we'll get killed." Kuroko said as Murasakibara put Akashi into the limo.

"Now let's get back to Himuro, then later... I want to eat Tsuki-chin up!" Murasakibara said, giving a sly smirk as he licked his lips again.

Kuroko blushed at the sentence, and mumbled, "Hurry..." They walked back, hand in hand, to 'MuraKuro Bakery'.


	4. Midorima Shinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant surprise along with the not-vry-happy family...

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Kuroko woke up at the disturbance. "Good morning, Atsushi..." Kuroko greeted Murasakibara with a gentle smile. Murasakibara just smiled back.

"Breakfast?" Murasakibara asked. Kuroko nodded.

Kuroko got up and bathed, as Murasakibara already did and right now, cooking. After bathing, she went down, wearing Murasakibara's huge shirt with a mini skirt, sat on the dining table, waiting for breakfast.

"Done~" Murasakibara said, placing two plate of omelette rice, one lesser than the other, and a glass of vanilla-shake, handmade by himself, and a mango pudding, also made by himself. Kuroko's eyes lit up as she saw the shakes. It's her favorite and what's more it's made by Murasakibara.

"Itadakimasu~" They said in unison, as they started eating their breakfast and then later on, eat their morning dessert.

* * *

After about 3 to 5 weeks, Kuroko started to have vomiting symptoms, and now she can't drink her favorite milkshake or help out in 'MuraKuro Bakery'.

"Tsuki-chin, are you okay?" Murasakibara asked in a concerned tone,as he was afraid of losing Kuroko.

"I'm not sure..." Kuroko answered with her hand covering slightly above her mouth, which thought could prevent her from smelling anything or such that will make her vomit. But, it wasn't of any use. So they decided to see a doctor, and to them, the nearest hospital is Midorima Hospital.

Murasakibara went to queue for a ticket while Kuroko sat down on a chair in the waiting area. He was worried till he didn't bring snacks or sweet along with him on this trip. Just then, a green colored frog hat caught Kuroko's attention, I mean how could it not, it was like in the middle of a hospital lobby, there's a frog... hat? And that frog hat was walking towards Kuroko.

"You." The about 7 years old kid, with the green frog hat, said rudely. He had green unique eyes with raven color hair and black half lens glasses.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked.

"You looked like someone. And you're pale... What are you, you astrology?" The kid asked, holding a big plastic bag.

"Aquarius" Kuroko answered, looking curiously at the kid.

"Ah. Oha-asa said that Aquarius will have find out something suprising, whether it's good or bad. Here, it's Aquarius today's lucky item!" The kid said, giving Kuroko a blue and purple half heart key chain.

"Thank you... ?" Kuroko thanked him and thought, "Oha-asa, that eye... Sounds familiar to me, and plus it's in Midorima Hospital. Must be..."

"Midorima Shinta!" This kid introduced.

"Got it!" Kuroko thought, still an expressionless, but she smiled a bit, and thank the kid again, "Thank you, Shinta-kun." "N-no problem..." Shinta slightly blushed, since he likes Oha-asa and almost everyone in his class says he's a weirdo and his father is also strict on him, the only one standing his side is his mother.

"Tsuki-chin~ Here's the ticket." Murasakibara said, walking.

"Which number?" Kuroko asked.

"3101" Murasakibara said, showing the ticket.

"Ah. My birthday," Kuroko stated.

"Shinta! Where have you been?" A familiar voice exclaimed. It was Takao Kazunari.

"Mother!" Shinta shouted, but no so loud.

"Shin-chan is worried about you, so don't go running around." Takao reprimanded Shinta.

"Sorry..." Shinta apologized.

"Takao-san, it's been a while..." Kuroko greeted.

"Kuro-chan?! It's really been a while!" Takao said, hugging Kuroko, at the sight of that, Murasakibara got slightly jealous.

As soon as Takao let go, Murasakibara hugged Kuroko tight.

"So Murasakibara-kun and Kuro-chan got together?~" Takao concluded. Both nodded.

"By the way, why are you here?" Takao asked.

"Check-up... I've been vomiting for the past few weeks..." Kuroko answered.

Takao raised an eyebrow, "Ohhhhh~" Then, she started chuckling.

Ring. Both turned. '3101 in Room 01 please' it showed.

"Room 01? That's Shin-chan currently working room~" Takao informed. "I'll lead you~" Takao held Shinta and guided them to Room 01.

"Be careful of Father! He's  _these_  strict!" Shinta stressed it and they all chuckled.

Knock, knock. "Come in." A familiar voice said. Yes, it belonged to Midorima Shintarou.

"Mido-chin, you should really change the height of the door..." Murasakibara complained as he bent down a bit to enter.

"It's nice to see you again, Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted, as she entered.

Followed by Shinta and Takao, "You're my patient huh?" Midorima eyed at Kuroko.

"Well, anyway, what is it?" He asked.

"Vomiting..." Kuroko stated, and let Midorima checked her pulse. Two life. Midorima eyes widen, but reverts back soon.

Midorima told Kuroko to do somemore check-ups to confirm his own suspicion. Two lines. Pregnant.

"Congratulation, Kuroko and Murasakibara." Midorima said.

"Huh?" Both said in unison.

"Kuroko is pregnant." Midorima's sentence made Murasakibara and Kuroko wide-eyed.

"I'm... Pregnant!" Kuroko said, somehow squeaked in delight.

Murasakibara smiled in delight too. "Yay!"

"Mido-chin, can we see it?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yes. It's about 8 weeks old. Let's do an ultrasound." Midorima lead them to another room and Kuroko laid on the bed.

He put the metal long stick onto Kuroko's belly and moved around slowly. Then the screen showed a little fetus, slightly moving because of the breathing.

"It's moving, I mean breathing!" Shinta exclaimed.

"Yes. Of course she of he is." Takao said.

Kuroko held Murasakibara's hand, tears form at the end of her eyes, and she smiled. She was very happy, very indeed. Midorima asked them to do an ultrasound every once in a month. The happy couple left soon.

"Shinta. Why did you run around?!" Midorima raised his anger and scolded the poor son.

"Shin-chan, calm down..." Takao said, rubbing Midorima's back.

"How could I?" Midorima shouted.

Shinta bit his lower lips till it draws blood then dashed out the room.

"Shinta!" Takao shouted, wanted to chase but she was too late, when she reached the door, she no longer can see the shadow of Shinta.

"Shin-chan! Call Kuro-chan now!" Takao ordered furiously.

Midorima obeyed quickly, starting to panic. He dialed Kuroko's number.

* * *

"Congratulation Kuroko-chan, Muraskibara-kun!" Himuro said.

"Thanks Himuro~" Murasakibara said in a super happy mood.

"Thank you Tatsuya-san~" Kuroko said in a super delighted mood too.

Ring. Beep. Ring. Beep. Kuroko reached for her phone.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Kuroko! Can you help me see if Shinta's around your area?! He's missing!" Midorima said in a worried tone.

"Okay." Kuroko agreed to it quickly.

"Atsushi... Shinta, he's missing!" Kuroko said, slightly worried. Murasakibara frowned at her worried state and didn't want her to be worried, so he agreed to help out.

Both ran out of the shop. "I guess he must at the present shop..." Kuroko said.

"Why?" Murasakibara asked.

"Because of Oha-asa." Kuroko said.

They reached the nearest present shop they could find and there, outside, stood Shinta, who is sobbing as he dazed into the glass window. Kuroko messaged the location to Midorima, and soon they reached.

"Shinta!" Takao and Midorima shouted in unison as they ran and hugged him.

"I was so worried!" Takao said, and Shinta kept apologizing.

"It isn't all your fault... Don't cry..." She comforted him.

"Shin-chan! Apologized to Shinta..." Takao glared.

Midorima turned away, pushed his glasses up with his taped fingers and mumbled a 'Sorry'.

"Wait... He still taped his fingers?!" Kuroko and Murasakibara thought.

"Oh well, happy ending~ Let's return." Kuroko said as Murasakibara nodded.

"I'll carry you~" Murasakibara offered and Kuroko got lifted up and got piggy-back ride home.

Midorima sent Kuroko a thanks and congratulation gift which is tons of books.


	5. Shiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl was childish so she asked the red head but the red head was scheming...

"Hm... Who should I sent?" Akashi thought, tapping his chin.

"Akashi-sama... Your father had sent this." The butler, Tanaka, said as he knocked the door, and entered. He then handed the letter to Akashi and exited the room.

' _Dear Son,_

_For the next few days, your adopted sister, Shiori, who had returned from London, will be staying in your care and I believed you can take care of her right? Then she will soon arrived about... Now._

_Sincerely, Father_ '

It said and the dong bell rang. Akashi sighed, but paused soon. "I can use this chance though..." He smirked.

"Sei! Father said you'll do anything I want!" Shiori exclaimed childishly.

Shiori was then a collage student, 19 years old, red long hair with pink orbs. She is taller than Akashi by... 5 cm? And that made Akashi mad since he's older and a guy. Even though she's 19 years old, she behaved like a child but at times serious.

"Huh? But-" "No! I want to play!" Shiori interrupted.

"Fine! You want play? I'll give you play." Akashi said. It seemed he couldn't handled someone like her.

Akashi grabbed a box of intermediate puzzles and handed to Shiori. He went back sitting on his desk and grabbing the glass of wine and drank it fast. Okay, Akashi's drinking endurance is slightly higher than average but...

* * *

"Sei, ask me to play here~" Shiori said, pointing her hand out the window.

"Sei?" Kuroko asked. Shiori nodded.

"Yesterday, Sei... was... drunk..." Shiori stuttered and then paused, mentally slapping herself.

"And he got a headache now~" Shiori sang.

"So, what's your name and who's that 'Sei'?" Kuroko asked, smiling at the girl's tone.

"I'm Akashi Shiori~" Shiori introduced, Kuroko slight flinched but her expression is still nothing?

"Well, Sei... is Sei?" Shiori stared in confusion.

"Then what do you want play here?" Kuroko asked as she hadn't realized who 'Sei' is.

"Sei said plays with Atsushi... Who's Atsushi?" Shiori stated and asked.

"Atsushi..." Kuroko called out, heading into the kitchen. Shiori peeked over but Himuro kept blocking her.

"Why you, damm brat!" Shiori scowled as she kicked Himuro's leg, hard.

"Where do I have to be the brat?!" Himuro thought, rolling on the floor, yelping in pain. Then, she took the chance and peak inside. Her eyes lit up.

"Cake!" Shiori exclaimed, walking in and tired to eat the cake, which had just been finished. However stopped by Murasakibara, who gave the face, 'Mine!'.

"Giant!" Shiori growled. "Chibi!" Murasakibara childishly make a growl.

"Hm... How about a contest?" Shiori asked.

"Contest about?" Kuroko asked, amused.

"Eating! Sweets and Snacks lots!" Shiori said, eyes shining like a diamond. Upon hearing that, Murasakibara's feature brightened.

"If I win, I'll have Tetsuki-nee-chan for a day!~" Shiori said. She had taken a liking to Kuroko.

"What if you lose?" Murasakibara smirked confidently.

"... I'll buy you lots of potato chips?" Shiori suggested.

"Deal~" Murasakibara agreed while Kuroko just chuckled at the childish fight.

"Kids..." Kuroko mentally sighed. "Yup~" Shiori said, answering to Kuroko's thought. That shocked Kuroko.

"She can read mind?!" Kuroko thought. "I think so..." Shiori said again to answer Kuroko's thoughts.

"Stop it..." Kuroko thought as she became irritated. Shiori just nodded and apologized.

Kuroko smiled, forgiving Shiori. "So which place?" Shiori asked.

"The cafe there!" Murasakibara pointed, and thought, "Wait... Who'll pay?"

"Don't worry, I'll treat~" Shiori said, smiling. "She's doing it again..." Kuroko mentally chuckled.

"Wait, you read mind? No fair..." Murasakibara pouted out loud, making Kuroko chuckled more.

Shiori stick her tongue out.

Once they reached the cafe and they started ordering same stuff and started eating.

After about 40-50 minutes, Murasakibara finished: 5 Lemon puddings,7 Strawberry cakes,5 Vanilla shakes,20 Chocolate ice cream waffles,3 Honey pancakes;Shiori finished: 10 Vanilla shakes,10 Lemon puddings,10 Chocolate ice cream waffles,5 Strawberry cakes,5 Honey pancakes.

"Wow! They are evenly matched..." Kuroko thought as she clapped her hands.

They had been drinking water since then.

They continued, Murasakibara: 10 Peach flavored ice cream deluxe,9 Mango pudding,1 Peppermint shakes,10 Sundae;Shiori: 9 Sundae,8 Manga pudding,1 Peach flavored ice cream deluxe,10 Peppermint shakes; And they are done!

"I'm so full..." Shiori said in happiness, yet with hind of sadness.

"What's your name?" Murasakibara asked.

"Shiori." Shiroi introduced.

"Shiori-chin, I win~" Murasakibara said, smirking. 70 - 68, in Murasakibara's favor.

"Yeah, yeah." Shiori admitted, laughing.

"Ah~ But the taste of the peppermint shakes doesn't taste nice..." Murasakibara pouted.

"Anyways~ See ya, Atsu-chin, Tetsuki-nee~" Shiori said, smiling and no childishness detected. She went to pay the stuff before exiting the cafe.

* * *

"Sei, Atsu-chin was fun~" Shiori said.

"I don't want to worry about that now... But what happened yesterday..?" Akashi asked, bothered.

"... N-nothing..." Shiori stuttered, "Anyway, head home, Tanaka-san..." The limo moved, heading toward Akashi's estate.

"You're lying." Akashi narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Why don't we do the exact same things and maybe you'll remember..."

"Scheming bastard..." Shiori scolded mentally as Akashi leaned forward.

"Well, how about you?" Akashi asked, still smirking. Soon, inappropriate sounds filled the limo. Luckily, there no traffic jams or it'll be awkward.

A few days after, two boxes of potato chips with the expiry date of next year end was sent to Murasakibara's estate, one from Shiori and another from Akashi. They were still puzzled about why Akashi sent them potato chips.

Just 5 months later, both Kuroko and Shiori's stomach are large. Murasakibara became ever so cautious. Shiori's at New York then while Akashi's at Japan, and calling her every 30 minutes, making Shiori irritated but she knew it was out of concern and decided to fly back to Japan.


	6. Murasakibara Shiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the main child arrived into the world, along with another :)
> 
>  
> 
> -Chapter dedicated to Atsushi's birthday on 2013 :D

"Tsuki-chin!" Murasakibara shouted, worried.

It was Murasakibara's birthday and Kuroko was going to give birth. Murasakibara was so afraid, though he knew this was coming, but Kuroko's face was frowning, a lot. She was in pain and He couldn't do a thing to lessen the pain.

"Tsuki-chin, hold on!" Murasakibara encouraged as he held her tight and she trying her best to pushed the baby out.

Kuroko kept screaming, leaving Murasakibara lost till Kuroko squeezed out the two words, 'I'm fine...', making him feel ease. However the screaming wouldn't stop.

"It's coming! Push harder, Murasakibara-san." The doctor said.

"Tsuki-chin, the head, the head!" Murasakibara exclaimed and one last push, the baby was out, crying.

The doctor wrapped the baby with a towel. "It's boy, Tsuki-chin!" Murasakibara held the baby into his arm, gently, cautious. He then passed it to Kuroko.

"Shiki... His name is Shiki..." Kuroko said, hugging the baby closely to her chest. Then, her consciousness slowly faded.

* * *

Himuro, who informed almost everyone he knew that knew Kuroko that she's giving birth.

"How's Kuroko-chan?" Himuro said, and others eyed him with worried glances.

"She's sleeping~" Murasakibara said, relieved that Kuroko isn't in any danger.

"Mukkun~ Happy Birthday!" Momoi said, handing Murasakibara a box of present.

"Atsu-chin, doesn't need present~ He have the best present in the world today that Kuroko gave~" Shiori, with a big stomach, said.

"Wow! Be careful there, wo-Shiori-san..." Aomine stuttered as he caught a glare from Akashi.

"Shioricchi, how many months big already?!" Kise asked excitedly.

"7 months~" Shiori said, giggling like a fool.

"Oh my, Shi-chan! You shouldn't be moving around, so much!" Momoi worried, eyes filled with concern.

"B-but I..." Shiori stuttered, about to lose balance but caught by Akashi and Aomine, who was closed by.

"Satsuki..." Akashi narrowed his eye dangerously. Momoi gulped.

"Don't be mean, Akashicchi! Satsukicchi is just concerned!" Kise defended.

"Ryouta..." Akashi said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I'm fine, Sei..." Shiori said, tugging Akashi's arm as he nodded and stood back.

"Wait... When were you guys married?!" Aomine gasped, as he noticed the ring on both of their hands.

"2 months ago when Shiori flew back... It's a secret wedding~" Akashi teased playfully.

"Tch." Aomine and Kise made a sound.

"Murasakibabra, you could have gone to my hospital..." Midorima slightly pouted.

"Mido-chin, Tsuki-chin and I were at a shopping mall near here." Murasakibara explained.

"Guys... Keep quiet..." Kagami warned as Kuroko's eyes began to flutter.

"Tsuki-chin..." Muraskibara called out as he walked to her side.

"Atsushi..?" Kuroko voiced out as she heard his voice.

"Yeah, Tsuki-chin." Murasakibara brightened up.

Soon, a nurse came in with 'cleaned' Shiki and placed it at the baby bed side Kuroko and left.

"Shiki?" Kuroko asked. Murasakibara nodded as he hugged Shiki up and passed it.

"Shiki have your purple hair and a mixture of your purple and my blue orbs..." Kuroko said as she observed.

"Pretty~" Murasakibara praised and everybody, except for Akashi, nodded in agreement.

Murasakibara raised his hands and used a finger to stroke the little boy's cheek. Shiki blushed at the touched of his father and smiled. He somehow also raised his hand and grabbed Murasakibara's finger, continued to stare at his mother.

"So little~" Murasakibara chuckled along with Kuroko.

"Let's get out..." Shiori whispered to the rest. She frowned as they didn't seemed to listened till, "Get out, people..." Akashi said lowly, no very dangerous till his aura reached the happy aura there. They an out in a flash while Shiori slowly walked out with the help of Akashi.

Murasakibara and Kuroko used one finger to stroke Shiki's cheeks each. Everything was fine till... Chomped. It didn't hurt but it scarred the hell out of Murasakibara, who is now running around, sobbing quietly. Kuroko chuckled at the innocent young Shiki's action. Kuroko reached for her forehead and kissed. Murasakibara calmed down and walked beside them and hugged both of them. That created a beautiful, warm and peaceful scene.


	7. Our kids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Epilogue~ Set in even further in the future :))

On the December 20th, Shiori gave birth to her child naming him, Senri, Akashi Senri. That was Akashi's favorite birthday present. The two luckiest man in the world, Murasakibara Atsushi and Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Several years later...

"Mother, Father! I'll be going!" The young teenager, about 199 cm tall, purple shoulder-length hair, light violet orbs with a quiet, a little gloomy face but he's noticeable, Muraskibara Shiki, shouted.

"Careful." His mother, Kuroko Tetsuki, who still looked the same, not even aged a bit, said.

"Have a fun time~" His father, Muraskibara Atsushi, didn't seemed to age at all too, said, wrapping one arm over Kuroko's shoulder and his free hand holding a half-eaten maiubo.

Shiki was going to start his middle school at Teikou. His childhood friiend will be there too. They are Akashi Senri, Kise Ryu, Midorima Taka and Aomine Raito. His other childhood friends, now highschoolers, are Kise Ryoichi, Midorima Shinta and Aomine Taki.

Shiki had purple shoulder-length hair, light violet orbs. He didn't have low presence like Kuroko, overall looking just like Murasakibara. He loves books and sweets. He didn't spent most of money and books isn't really the problem. He had an abnormal height despite his age like his father, 198 cm, still shorter than his father though, yet he is popular with girls because of his cute side when he sees sweets and cool side when he reads books.

Akashi Senri, 180 cm tall, had light red spiky hair, mismatched eyes, one deep red and another light pink. He was overall quiet and had good observation of people. His interest are mostly reading novels, written by Kuroko, or playing shogi. He holds a winning record towards others but not his father, Akashi Seijuurou. He is the only child and is popular around girls, not boys because of his cold attitude but kind at times.

Kise Ryu, the younger brother of Kise Ryouichi, 177 tall, had pink straight hair, golden pink orbs. is personality was an exact copy of Ryouichi's, which is the exact copy of their parent's personality combined. Ryouichi, unlike Ryu, 185 tall, had golden blonde hair, pink orbs. Both are popular among the girls and boys, Ryu resembles his mother, Momoi Satsuki while Ryouichi resembles his father, Kise Ryouta.

Midorima Taka, the younger sister of Midorima Shinta, 165 cm tall, had long raven hair, beautiful shiver blue orbs, curvy body shape, is a beauty that one will say 'untouchable'. That wasn't the only the reason she is popular with both boys and girls, her piano skills made people's heart melt in no matter what emotion it held. Taka loves books, just as Senri and Shiki. Taka may seemed quiet and cold but when she talked, the mood brightens a lot. She isn't interested in Oha-asa. She resembles her mother, Kazunari Takao, but the pianist hands was from her father, Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima Shinta, Taka's older brother, 170 cm tall, had raven hair styled like his father, green unique eyes, again like his father. He also loved books as much as Taka did. Shinta is much more of a doctor and resembles his father more. He isn't popular as he carried weird stuff around him but some girls might thought of it as a charm.

Aomine Raito, the younger brother of Aomine Taki, 180 cm tall, has dark red spiky hair with black highlights, tanned, not too tanned, skin and deep red orbs. He loved sports, especially basketball and tennis. He had the attitude of his father, Aomine Daiki and is the sport idol of boys. He had excel in sports but not study, just like both his father and mother. He known two language unlike Senri who knew multi-language from his parents, Akashi and Shiori. Unlike Aomine, he isn't referred to a 'Ganguro' by some.

Aomine Taki, Raito's older sister, 170 cm tall, dark blue shoulder-length hair and dark blue orbs with unique eyebrows his mother has, not tanned, equally fair. Taki likes sports but preferred dancing. Taki aced in English upon staying with his mother, Kagami Taiyou, most of the time. Taki was popular with boys especially with she had big bust and some think of the unique eyebrow as a charming point.

"Shikicchi!" A familiar voice called out to the said teen, who is currently reading while walking.

"Yo, Ryu-chan~" Shiki greeted, then suddenly a book smack from the back, making Shiki stumble.

"Good Morning, Shiki-kun..." Taka greeted, returning to her book, pink hue brushed over her face.

"Yo, Mido-chan..." Shiki said, returning to her book.

"So mean, what about me?~" Ryu asked, one arm hugged around Taka, thought, "Takacchi had a crush on Shikicchi?"

"Oh. Good morning Kise-kun..." Taka said.

"So mean..." Ryu whined.

"Hey guys!" Raito greeted, slapping Ryu's back.

"Yo Raito-chan..." Shiki greeted, not even sparring a glance for Raito.

"Good morning, Aocchi!" Ryu said, rubbing his back.

"Good morning..." Taka greeted Raito.

"Come on! Mura, Ryu! Stop with the '-chan' and '-cchi'!" Raito complained.

"No way~ Raito-chan/Aocchi~" Shiki and Ryu teased in unison.

"Morning, people..." A mysterious voice said in a low tone.

"Oh. Morning Senri-chan/Akacchi/Akashi-kun/Akashi" The 4 greeted in unison. "Senri-chan?! Do you want to die, Shikicchi/Shiki-kun/Mura?!" The 3, not Shiki, thought as Senri just narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Morning, Ichi and Taki~" Shinta greeted to the duo, who is holding hand.

Upon the voice, they abruptly let go.

"Damm..." Ryouichi cursed mentally.

"Morning, Shinta-kun/Shincchi~" Both said in unison.

"Couples~" Shinta teased, running passed them, making them blushed hard.


End file.
